


everyday i love you

by woonguwu



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woonguwu/pseuds/woonguwu
Summary: One hundred ways to say 'I love you'.- a collection of CIX ship drabbles featuring all the ways they love each other.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Kim Seunghun, Kim Yonghee/Lee Byounggon | BX, Kim Yonghee/Yoon Hyunsuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. gonhee.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this... please... write cix fic i am begging. 
> 
> these are meant to be short and sweet - no longer than 1k words each and a variety of cix ships! i want to try and update at least once a week, but don't hold me to that. 
> 
> hbd to yonghee!!

When they make a mess, Yonghee always cleans it up. Byounggon finds it endearing, and he also finds himself staring at Yonghee too much to actually help. He watches him at the sink with his sleeves rolled to his elbows and scrubbing persistently at the stained plate in his hands. 

He could help, yes. _Or_ he could admire the way Yonghee’s hair falls prettily in his eyes and the way his brows furrow in concentration. He lets his eyes drift lazily over Yonghee’s frame, taking in every little detail about him. 

Eventually, he pushes himself up from the couch. Again, he could help. Instead, he wraps his arms around Yonghee’s middle and places his chin on his shoulder. He feels Yonghee relax into his embrace, melting into the warmth.

“You’re so cute,” Byounggon hums.

“Doing the dishes?” Yonghee laughs and Byounggon nuzzles his face into his neck. “You could help, you know.”

Byounggon simply hugs him tighter. Yonghee rolls his eyes. He lets the water run over his hands for a few seconds then raises his hand and flicks droplets over Byounggon’s face. Byounggon leaps back, blinking water from his eyes, and stares at Yonghee in astonishment. 

Yonghee turns, sees the look on Byounggon’s face, and laughs. Byounggon forgives him instantly. He never could resist Yonghee’s laugh. “I can’t believe you!”

“You were distracting me. The sooner I get this done, the sooner we can go home,” Yonghee says cheerfully, all dimples and crescent moon eyes. 

He goes back to washing dishes. Byounggon waits approximately two seconds before wrapping his arms around him again. 

Yonghee sighs. “Can’t you wait five minutes?”

“Don’t want to.” 

“Five minutes. It’ll take longer this way.”

“Don’t care.”

“And you’re supposed to be the oldest…” Yonghee laughs. 

Byounggon leans over Yonghee’s shoulder to kiss his cheek. Yonghee doesn’t say anything, but Byounggon knows he’s won. He works in silence for the next ten minutes (it was meant to take five, but Byounggon’s wandering hands are a cruel distraction). When he finishes, he dries his hands on some tissue then shuffles so he’s facing Byounggon.

Yonghee wraps his arms around Byounggon’s neck. Byounggon kisses his forehead then buries his face in the crook of Yonghee’s neck and inhales deeply. He smells of sugar, chocolate, baking powder, and most importantly; dish soap. 

“I’ll make it up to you when we get home,” he murmurs against Yonghee’s neck.

* * *

That’s how he ends up at the kitchen sink, washing the mountain of dishes that has been sitting on their counter for the past week (which is a considerably higher amount than those at the company kitchen).

“When I said I’d make it up to you... I meant something a little more fun than this,” he says, miserably. 

Yonghee blinks at him innocently, then, completely deadpan: “There’s nothing sexier than a man doing dishes.”

Byounggon bites his lip to stifle a laugh. “Right. Come here.”

He chases Yonghee around the kitchen with foam covered hands. Yonghee manages to dart out of his grasp several times before he ends up with a huge blob of foam on the end of his nose. He stares at him for five straight seconds before scooping a handful of foam from the sink and depositing it on Byounggon’s head. 

They have a ten second stare off before breaking into a fit of laughter. Byounggon is really, really grateful for times like these. Simple, easy times.

“The faster you finish, the faster we can do something fun,” Yonghee says, heading for their bedroom door, and Byounggon swears he has never washed dishes so fast in his life. 

“I’m washing dishes for you, and you only, Kim Yonghee. Okay?”


	2. yongsuk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yonghee is short. Hyunsuk takes advantage of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first cix ship that's not gonhee?? a miracle!! yongsuk is super cute and wholesome and good!
> 
> tysm for reading!! <3

“Hyung, do you need help?” 

Yonghee is the shortest. He knows that. Painfully aware of if, in fact. He isn’t _actually_ that short (not when he’s standing next to Jinyoung, at least). It’s just that _everyone_ is short next to Hyunsuk. 

Hyunsuk, his giant boyfriend, who is standing next to him, arms crossed with that childish grin plastered on his face and eyeing up the box of cereal that is balanced on the top shelf of the cupboard. Hyunsuk, who laughs at him every time Yonghee tries to kiss him because he can't quite reach.

Yonghee _knows_ he put it up there on purpose. 

“No, I can get it,” he hisses and stretches on his tiptoes, reaching his arm as far as it will go. 

His fingertips brush the edge of the box, but fall half an inch short of actually seizing it. He retracts his hand and curses to himself. Hyunsuk laughs and Yonghee glares at him. 

“You put it up there, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hyunsuk says and picks the box off the shelf with ease. Yonghee scowls. 

“You’re doing this on purpose.”

Hyunsuk grins. “Why would you think that?”

Then he holds the box in the air, well out of Yonghee’s reach. 

“You… Are you being serious? _Hyunsuk_.” 

He is _not_ going to give Hyunsuk the satisfaction of hearing him beg for a box of cereal. He grabs the closest chair and drags it over agonisingly slow. A screeching fills the kitchen as the wood drags against the floor. He stops it directly in front of Hyunsuk and, while maintaining direct eye contact, steps up onto the chair. 

“Give. It. Back,” He says through gritted teeth and starts reaching wildly for the box. Every time he tries to grab it, Hyunsuk moves it one inch out of his grasp. And every time, Hyunsuk giggles at him, laughing more with each feeble attempt. 

"Hyung, you're so _small._ It's cute _._ "

(He would find it endearing if Hyunsuk wasn't being so _annoying_ right now).

After one more failed attempt, he knows it's time for his last resort. Standing on the chair, he's taller than Hyunsuk. Instead of reaching for the box, he rests his hands on Hyunsuk's shoulders and tugs him forward lightly. Moving one hand to cradle Hyunsuk's cheek, he leans down and kisses him gently. As Yonghee expected, Hyunsuk wraps his arms instinctively around Yonghee's waist to hold him close.

And while Hyunsuk is distracted, Yonghee snatches the box from his hand and cradles it defensively against his chest. He is _not_ letting him get his hands on it again. 

Instead, Hyunsuk draws away and uses his hold around Yonghee’s waist to lift him up and throw him clean over his shoulder. Yonghee almost shrieks. Almost (he has a small sliver of pride left). He resorts to pummeling his free fist on Hyunsuk’s back. Hyunsuk, unaffected, simply bursts into a fit of laughter. 

“Yoon Hyunsuk, if you don’t put me down _right now_ I am going to strangle you.”

“You’re not tall enough.”

“You’ve stooped low enough that I can reach,” Yonghee hisses just as Byounggon walks into the room. He’s only just woken up, judging from the disheveled state his hair and pyjamas are in. They freeze. He blinks, scratches his head, then turns and leaves the kitchen again.

“...”

“Put. Me. Down!” 


	3. baehun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung comes home late, and Seunghun is up waiting for him.

It's late when Jinyoung gets home. Very late. Though, Seunghun isn't upset or even remotely surprised. Jinyoung had texted him that his solo schedule was going to be longer than anticipated, that Seunghun should head to bed without him. But no matter how hard he tried to sleep, he just couldn’t do it. 

He's sitting on the couch, phone in his hand, when he hears keys twisting in the lock and the soft shuffle of Jinyoung's feet up the hallway. Seunghun perks instantly, sitting forward in his seat like a puppy waiting for its owner to return home. 

Jinyoung doesn't notice him at first. He dumps his bag and lets out a long, tired breath. Jinyoung stays motionless, rolling his shoulders and staring at the ground, eyes barely holding themselves open. 

"C'mere," Seunghun says, opening his arms in invitation, and Jinyoung’s head snaps to look at him (the first thing Seunghun sees are the bags under his eyes). 

"Hyung, I thought I told you to go to bed," Jinyoung mumbles, but shuffles over to him anyway. He stands between Seunghun's legs and places his hands on his shoulders. 

Seunghun smiles and runs his hands up and down Jinyoung's sides soothingly. "Couldn't sleep without you." 

Jinyoung yawns, covering his mouth with his hand. "Sorry…" 

"No, it's okay," Seunghun laughs. He stands and tugs Jinyoung into a soft embrace. Jinyoung's face presses into the crook of his neck and he feels his eyes flutter shut against his collarbone. "I missed you. So much." 

(It's been less than a day since he last saw him, but he missed him nonetheless.)

"Bed, then?" Jinyoung hums, but doesn't move an inch.

Seunghun laughs again, his mood instantly lifted now that Jinyoung was home. He feels… warm. Happy. "Okay. Let's get you ready then."

He takes Jinyoung's hand and leads him to the bathroom so he can change and remove his makeup.

As they walk, Jinyoung squeezes his hand. "...I really missed you too." 

* * *

Jinyoung passes out as soon as his head hits the pillow. He’s curled up under Seunghun’s arm, back pressed against the wall and snoring lightly. Seunghun looks at him, adoringly, and laughs. He gently shifts so he can pull the covers up over them. Jinyoung mumbles in his sleep, squirms, then snuggles his face deep into Seunghun’s chest. Seunghun has to bite his lip to stifle another laugh, in a feeble attempt not to wake him. 

(They don’t really use the top bunk anymore. Not since Jinyoung has taken to falling asleep in Seunghun’s bed, even when he’s not there. Seunghun isn’t complaining, not when it leaves the bed smelling of Jinyoung’s perfume and he gets to cuddle him as much as he wants.)

He leans over Jinyoung and presses a long, soft kiss onto his forehead, then his cheeks, then the tip of his nose. He cards his hand through Jinyoung’s hair, letting the soft strands fall through his fingers. 

He’s still not tired, even though it must be close to two in the morning now. Before anything, he wants to cherish his time with Jinyoung (even if he is asleep). 

Seunghun presses another kiss onto the corner of Jinyoung’s lips. “I love you, Jinyoungie.”

There’s a soft moment of silence in which Seunghun finally lets his eyes flutter shut. 

“...I love you too, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: @woonguwu  
> send me prompts!!
> 
> tysm for reading again and i hope you enjoyed! <3

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @woonguwu  
> you can send me prompts!!


End file.
